The Moon Story
by wiroxd
Summary: It is the story of the generation of ninjas thet on the future would become the reatest generation ever. It is the story of Kakashi's team, Team Minato. It starts from the day where all the team would meet up. And what would had happend if not either Rin or Obito had died. ReyxKakashixRinxObito AzumaxKurenai ShinonxLex YugaoxHayate GuyxAnko
1. Obito

I hope this story is from your liking. It is my first FanFict and it would be f¡great if you give me some comments and reviews. Hope you like the firts chapter.

Chapter 1: Obito

It was a shiny day in the little village of Konoha, which was also known as the Hidden Leaf. It was 8:57 in the morning and on a little street there was a black haired boy, with orange goggles over his eyes. He was wearing a blue jacket that had a symbol on the back, that showed he was part of the Uchiha clan

The boy was running in the direction of what could be seen and known as the Ninja School. On the roof of the ninja school there was a poster hanging, it stated; 'Welcome New Ninjas to Initiation Day.' The boy was running as fast as he could. And when he was only 12 meters away he saw 2 Chunin taking down the poster, meaning it was too late for him. He started to see his future classmates, all holding folders, going out by the front door. They all were happy because they were just one week away from becoming students of the academy. The boy just lowered his face to see the ground and avoid his future classmates seeing him release a tear. But it was when he heard the voice of a girl he raised his head.

"Are you okay?" A little brunette girl with purple bands on her cheeks asked him.

"Yeah it is just that I am late for the initiation and, I waited so long for this day and trained so hard" The boy let out a sob. "And I wanted my brother to be proud of me."

"I have an idea," The brunette girl told him "I can lend you my initiation papers. You can follow the instructions so you don't lose anything and show them to your brother so he can tell you that he is proud." She suggested.

" Really, are you serious?" The Boy asked her full of emotion.

"Yeah and then tomorrow some friends and I are going to gather at the Danso post to eat some candy, so come with us and you can give me my papers back and spend a great time with your new friends. And If you are shy, don't worry I will be there to help you." The girl told him with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I promise you I am going to be there tomorrow. Consider it done." The girl handed the papers to him and then she just turned around and waved goodbye with a smile.

When he turned something hit him on his head. "Hey," he screamed to the brunette girl that was not far away. She turned around to see him.

"My name is Obito, what's yours?"

The girl just let out a little laugh. "My name is Rin. Rin Nohara" then she turn around and kept walking.

"Rin Nohara. That's a pretty name and pretty girl," Obito thought.

Later on Obito returned to his house and on the way he bought some Ramen for him and his brother. His brother was with some of his friends. His brother's Initiation Day was yesterday because the 10 year old kids' was yesterday and today was the 9 year old's.

When he arrived to his house he entered and went directly where the picture of his mother and father were, and in front of the picture there was 1 urn where the ashes of both of his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy. I made it, I am finally going to be a ninja like you were. And I am going to avenge your death by taking the life of those Rock and Stone ninjas that killed you." Obito told the picture of his father and mother. The picture was taken apparently some time before he or his brother were born. He didn't know exactly how they died. He was 6 when one day his brother, Lex Uchiha, arrived at the playground where he was playing with the other Uchiha kids and took him to his house and told him that his father and mother had been killed by some Rock ninjas. Lex was 7 when he told him that. It has been 3 years since they died and now Obito was 9 and Lex was 10 and Obito wondered, why he was the only one of the two of them who cried for their death, and talked to their picture almost every day. It made him wonder sometimes if Lex cared about his parents.

Later, Obito started to play with his toys while he was waiting for Lex. It was about 10 minutes later when he heard the door being open and he saw Lex. He quickly took the folder that Rin had lent him and hugged his brother.

"Lex! Look! I made it! I will become a ninja like you, mom and dad." Obito told him while showing him the folder.

"Look at you Obito ! I thought you were going to be late as you always are. But I was wrong, Mom would be proud of you," Lex told him while putting a hand on Obito´s head. Obito was a little disappointed because it was what he always told him. "_Mom would be proud of you," _the first time he told him that he cried of happiness but he had never told him that he is proud of him, or that father would be proud of him. "Have you read the papers already?"

"No, I was waiting for you," Obito told him shyly.

"Well we can eat first and then you can go and read the papers and maybe when you are done we can go and train a little bit?"

When Obito and Lex finished eating, Lex went and took a shower. During that time Obito started to read the initiation papers. The papers were about the rules and regulations of the academy, the system that they would use to evaluate the students, and the year which that generation would be divided into groups and officially become Genin. But what was weird to Obito was that on the back of one of the papers there was a little note that was written by Rin. "_His name is Kakashi." _It was weird for a person to write something like that. Was it a Sensei name? A code name? Obito spent 15 minutes thinking about what that name could mean or be, until an idea crossed his mind. It must be a boy's name. Obito had just met her some hours ago, but he could tell from past conversations that he had with Lex, that he was in love. So he was afraid that it was the name was the name of a boy in the same generation as him that Rin was in love he knew for sure he wouldn't be able to relax. At the moment he didn't know anything about the boy, only that his name was Kakashi.

**Later on when Obito finished reading all the papers he went to Lex's room to tell him that he was done so both of them could go to train as Lex had promise him. But when he entered his room he found Lex sleeping. It was strange for his brother to sleep but it was then that he saw the time. It was 10:35 pm. He had spent the last 3 hour reading the initiation papers that Rin had given him and thinking about who Kakashi was. After realizing what hour it was, he took a quick shower, and went to sleep.**


	2. Rin

Chapter 2: Rin

It was morning. The sun began to rise in the city of Konoha illuminating the entire town. There was a medium sized home. In one room there was a young, 9 year old girl named Rin Nohara. She was sleeping until she heard a voice calling her name; it was her friend Kurenai Yuhi. And it was there when she realized that it was already 7:30, and that she only had 30 minutes to eat breakfast, take a bath, and to change from her pajamas into her regular clothes to go to the academy. Today is the Initiation Day. When all the future ninjas They would also learn the rules and system of being a ninja. Rin was living with her friend Kurenai and the Kurenai's father, Kaito Yuhi.

Rin parents died when she was 4. Her father died when she was 1. Her mother told her that he was sent on an ANBU mission, he was going on to do some recon behind the mountain in the sand country, but was discovered. Only one member of the team returned and he died a week later because of his wounds. Later when she was 4, her mother was working an extra shift at the hospital and one wounded prisoner from the sand village caused a explosion taking his life, 5 ANBU members taking care of his room, and 20 other lives of people who were in that section. One of those 20 was Rin's mother. Since Rin's parents got along with Kurenai, and Kurenai and Rin were such great friends even at the age of 4, the Kurenai's parents decided to adopt Rin as their own.

Rin had changed her clothes and went to the kitchen and found Kurenai eating some cereal. She took the chair that was next to Kurenai and served herself some cereal.

"So are you excited for today? "Kurenai asked her.

"I guess so, I feel more nervous than excited," Rin answered.

"You know that everyone is going to be there ?" Kurenai told her, "Even that kid with the mask that you are crazy about," she told her in a teasing way.

Rin just blushed from that comment. "Thanks, now I have another reason to be worried"

"Dont worry everything is going to be OK," the crimson eyed girl told her.

Rin paused for a moment, "Well, you have to worry too about something too." She just received a confused look from Kurenai. "It is probable that the Uchiha boy that you like so much, and the other guy that always has a stick on his mouth are going to be there," Rin teased.

" N..no..no. You're just kidding aren't you?" Kurenai asked.

" Nope, I know that Asuma is going because at the last meeting we had, he told Anko and she told me. I'm not really sure about Lex, Uchiha, but I do know that his brother is going to enter so maybe there it is a chance that he is going to go too." With that Kurenai went running upstairs. Rin followed her and entered the room. "What are you doing?" she asked

"If Lex or Asuma are going to be there I need to look prettier. I can't let them see me like this," Kurenai told her while she was changing her clothes.

After a few minutes of saying "No", "Yes" and "You look great" Kurenai finally decided which dress to wear. And it was the same dress she used every day, the only difference was that she put some makeup on to look pretty. After Kurenai had finished putting on all her makeup that she had on the shelf, both of them departed to the academy.

After a few minutes of walking around the streets, both of the girls arrived at the academy. As Kurenai had told Rin, the masked man was there, but to Kurenai's misfortune, as Rin had told her, Asuma was there too. Both of the girls went to where all their friends were. They found Anko, Yugao, Karin and Shizune. They all were below the tree in front of the academy. Anko was sitting on the tree swing, while Yugao was sitting on the branch of the tree and Karin and Shizune were standing below the tree. The 4 Kunoichis looked at Kurenai and Rin as they approached.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" Rin asked them.

"We are checking the new boys out. There are more cute boys than what I expected," Anko told them.

"Speak for yourself, I am already seeing someone," Shizue told Anko.

"Well I don't care too much for boys, I say we are a little young for that," Yugao told them.

"Haven't you seen the Uchiha boys?" Karin told them. "They are all handsome and tough."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that you are crazy for the red eyed boys. It's probably the fact that your hair is red, and that your eyes and favorite color are red. We know!" Anko told her in her usual teasing tone. Karin just showed her tongue to Anko.

"I think that the masked kid is handsome," Rin told them while watching him from distance. The gray haired kid was far enough away; he had a boy all in green clothes on his right, and a boy with black clothes on his left.

"Really Rin, even do I like you and care for you, but you do have rare taste in men," Anko told her.

"I think it is mysterious and besides look at him, his eyes and his gray hair." It could be seen by the whole group that Rin was literally eating the boy in her mind.

"And do you know his name?" Karin asked her.

"No" It could be seen that Rin's face changed from someone in love to someone in mourning.

"Come on Rin, you should try to speak with him once," Yugao told her while she was getting off of the branch.

"That's what I have been telling her," Kurenai told the whole group.

"That it is going to be your objective for the day!" Anko told Rin. "Now that we are talking about this. Kurenai has an objective today too," Anko teased.

" Wh..wha...what do you mean?" Kurenai asked with fear of what the answer could be.

"Talk to the Uchiha kid that you like, but won't tell us his name," Anko teased

"Or talk to Asuma," Shizune finished.

"Please can't there be another challenge?" Kurenai begged.

"Nope, if I have to talk to the masked kid you have to talk with Asuma or you know who," Rin told Kurenai being sure not to say Lex's name. Not because they didn't want their friends to know who he was, but because Karin had a little crush on him. And also a little bit of one on Yugao, but she was always busy training with her wooden sword.

The girls kept talking until the bell rang and all the children entered the academy. Kurenai and Rin sat next to each other and since the desks were for 4 people, there was two free spaces free to the side of Kurenai and one beside Rin. Anko, Karin, Yugao and Shizune sat together on a bank. Kurenai and Rin mentioned that they never realized who sat next to them. Both of the girls stopped talking when they felt a ball of paper hit their heads. It was Anko and Yugao. The two girls turned to see the 4 Kunoichis laughing and making signs so they could see who was next to them. Next to Kurenai was Asuma making drawings, and next to Rin was the masked man reading a book. Both of the girls knew what should they had to do.

"H..he...hey," Rin managed to say to the masked guy. She only received a cold look from him. "What are you reading?" The boy closed the book and showed her the cover of the book. The name was _True Ninja._ Rin had read that book in the past, Kurenai's father had once read it to them. "I have read that book, my step-father once read it to me and my step-sister."

"And did you like it?" He asked in a cold and nonchalant way. Maybe for him it was nothing to speak to Rin, but for Rin, her inner self was screaming with happiness and she was saying things like, _Fuck You Anko, I told you I could do it._

"Yes, I remember that it is the story of a ninja that lost his parents and then he seeks revenge against the most powerful ninja in the history of the world. I would tell you the end but, I don't want to ruin it for you."

"Thanks, but I've already finished reading it. The Ninja spared the life of his parent's killer because if he killed him, the son of that ninja would seek revenge and it would be a cycle that would go on and on. It is a nice book," the masked boy finished.

"Sometimes, I think of myself as that character. My parents died when I was younger and my parent's best friend take care of me." She turned to see the masked guy and his look turned from a cold one to a sorrowful one.

"I am sorry, I also lost my parents when I was kid. My mother died when I was born and my father….." the boy just stayed quiet for a moment looking down. So Rin hurried to say something.

"It is Ok if you don't want to talk about it," Rin told the boy.

"Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Rin Nohara," Rin offered her hand to the masked boy

"Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi told her while stretching out his hand.

Rin was going to continue the conversation but it was then that the sensei entered to the room and asked for their attention. She quickly wrote the name of the young ninja so that it could be said that she was in love. The only piece of paper that she had around has the folder that was on her desk. She opened it and wrote Kakashi's name on the back of the paper.

5 minutes after (Kurenai and Asuma talk)

Kurenai noticed that Rin now was talking to the masked guy, Kakashi, and she knew what she had to do; she had to talk to Asuma if she didn't want to hear Anko screaming at her, or cry in her room silently because she had another chance to speak to one of the guys that she liked. So she turned around and saw Asuma writing something that looked like a game.

"Hey," a voice took Kurenai out of her thoughts. It shocked her when she realized that the voice was from Asuma. Asuma was recognized by all the village because he was the son of the Third Hokage.

"He..He...Hey," Kurenai told him nervously.

"Want to play?" He asked her while showing her a sheet of paper with some drawings.

"Sure, but I don't know how to play," Kurenai told him shyly

"Oh come on," he told her in a cool way, "No one has taught you to play Shogi?"

"No, I usually read more things than play games."

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Asuma, Asuma Sarutobi," he said pointing to himself.

"I know, you are the son of the Hokage, everyone knows who you are," Kurenai say jokingly with a smirk. Asuma just laughed at that comment. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi."

"That's a pretty name Kurenai."

"Thanks, your name is pretty too."

They were about to continue talking but just then the sensei entered the room and asked for silence. Kurenai was happy because she finally made it. But it she almost cried of happiness when Asuma gave her a little piece of paper secretly that said:

_Keep talking later?_

_- Asuma Sarutobi _

Kurenai kept watching the sensei but she could see on the corner of her eye that Asuma was waiting for an answer, so she nodded slightly.

Later when the sensei finally ended his explanations everyone got out their folders. As Kurenai and Asuma agreed, both kept talking after the explanation was over. Rin tried to find any of the other 4 Kunoichis but she didn't find them so she kept walking to her house. But on the way she found a kid crying, or at least that is what it looked like.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked the boy who was wearing orange goggles.

"Yea, it is just that I am late for the initiation and, I waited so long for this day and trained so hard, and woke early and…" The boy let out a sob, "And I wanted my brother to be proud of me."

"I have an idea," Rin told him, "I can lend you my initiation papers so you can read them so you don't lose anything and show them to your brother so he can tell you that he is proud." She suggested.

" Really, are you serious?" the Boy asked her full of emotion.

"Yeah and then tomorrow me and some friends are going to gather at the Danso post to eat some candy, so come with us and you can give me my papers back and spend a great time with your new friends. And If you are shy, don't worry I will be there to help you." The girl told him with a smile.

"Yeah sure, I promise you I am going to be there tomorrow. Consider it done." The girl handed the papers to him and then she just turned around and waved goodbye with a smile.

When he turned something hit him on his head. "Hey," he screamed to the brunette girl that was not far away. She turned around to see him.

"My name is Obito, what's yours?"

The girl just let out a little laugh. "My name is Rin. Rin Nohara" then she turn around and kept walking.

She arrived at her home and didn't find Kurenai or Kurenai's father. She grabbed some ramen that was on the refrigerator. While the ramen was heating, Rin went upstairs where there was a little shelf with books, so she started to look for a book to read, but it was then that she found one, _True Ninja. _She barely remembered the book but this book was the first thing she talked about with Kakashi, so she was very grateful for this book. She then took her ramen out of the stove and sat on the couch.

She didn't realize that she spent almost the entire day reading the book, she didn't even noticed when her step-dad arrived home. It was a little tap on her head that took her out of the trance. It was Kurenai.

"Have you heard anything that I've said to you!" Kurenai screamed to her.

"Emmm, I…." Rin tried to say nervously while putting a hand on the back of her head.

"As I was telling you a few minutes ago, me and Asuma spent a great evening, we went to eat ramen, then we walked beside the river and then at the end we went to eat some dumplings," Kurenai said in a cheerful voice. "And then I asked him if he wanted to go with us tomorrow to the Dango post, and he said yes!" She said in an even more cheerful voice.

"I am happy for you, Kurenai!" Rin told her best friend. "I also talked with Kakashi today!" Rin told her now cheerful.

"Kakashi?" Kurenai asked her while sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yep, it is the name of that masked guy," Rin told her.

"And did you talk after the initiation?" She asked

"Well… no," she now said depressingly.

"Oh come on Rin, you know you can do it," Kurenai told her stepsister while hugging her. "You just need to trust in yourself."

"Yea, I know," she said, accepting the hug from her friend while she was hugging the book.

"Did you invite him out for tomorrow night?" Kurenai asked her.

"No," It could be heard that her voice was breaking.

"Oh, come on Rin. Please don't cry." She was now hugging her and put her head to her chest. Kurenai hated to see Rin crying, and she knew that as her sister and best friend she needed to do something. "I have an idea." Rin, was now looking at her with red eyes. "Why don't we go and look for him and then you can ask him to tomorrow's party?"

"You know, you are right I will do it. I know I can!"

Kurenai looked at her friend with happiness, she was proud of Rin because of the spirit that she had, and she was proud of herself not only because she talked to Asuma today, but because she made her sister and best friend happy.

Both of the girls kept talking for a while until both were tired and went to sleep. Kurenai took a quick shower and crawled under the sheets of her own bed.

Rin, before going to sleep, went to the balcony of her room and started to watch the moon. She always admired the moon since it was one of the most beautiful things on earth in her opinion. She kept staring at the moon for a while until she noticed something.


	3. Kakashi

Chapter 3: Kakashi

It was morning. The sun began to rise in the city of Konoha illuminating the entire town. In a little street close to the center of Konoha and close to the Hokage tower, there was a house. In this house lived a gray haired boy name Kakashi Hatake. He was a 9-year-old kid who lost his parents at a young age. His mother died when he born and his father took his own life. His father was known as "the white fang of Konoha", one day his father and one team went on a mission and the mission went wrong. His father had to choose between saving his teammates or accomplishing the mission. His father chose to help his teammates. The whole village looked down on his father because of the decision he had made. So his father, dishonored, took his own life. Kakashi was 5 when that happened. He heard a loud noise from his father room, and went to check what it was. He found his father lying down on the floor with his sword close to his heart, and in one hand the picture of his wife, Kakashi's mother.

Today Kakashi was going to the academy because it was the induction day. He had waited so long for this day, it was his opportunity to become a great ninja like his father.

He took a quick shower and put his clothes on. He served himself some cereal for breakfast. While he was eating he took out 8 bowls, he filled them with dog food and invoked the Niken. 8 little puppies appeared and as soon as they looked at the 8 bowls with their names on them they all ran and pushed themselves, except for one

"Yo Kakashi" a small dog, with brown hair and a dark brown muzzle called Kakashi.

"Yo? Where did you learn that?" Kakashi asked.

"Once when you left us here we turned the TV on and one white guy with a green and black hat was saying it," the dog told him.

"Well anyway Pakkun, I need you to look after the house, I am probably going to be out the whole day so, since you are the oldest one of the Niken you must take care of them." Kakashi told him.

"Yea yea, I know. I don't let Buru get close to the food bag, but I do serve him an extra portion, I don't let Shiba try to be funny and end breaking something, I don't let Bisuke sleep longer because it is not healthy for him, I don't let Akino go outside and be in the sun, I do let Guruko play and be a fool but I don't let him fight with anyone, I don't let Uhei try to eat the couch to show his masculinity to Shune and I don't let Shune flirt with the other dogs at the window. Do I miss something?" Pakkun asked.

"No you have all of it covered, I guess," Kakashi told him. " I leave you in charge here too often isnt ?" Kakashi asked him sarcastically.

"Of course you do, and by the way, what are you going to do now, be with a lady, train, eat, see the sky?"

"I am going to training," Kakashi answered him while he was putting his shoes and scarf on.

"Oh come on kid, you are too young to be training like this. You should be hanging out with friends and meeting a lady. I am not telling you to marry her, just to you know… talk with someone that it is not a dog. We sure appreciate your concern for us, and more when we play hide and seek. But try to meet some friends instead of hanging around with 8 dogs."

"Okay I will try Pakkun." Kakashi gently stroked Pakkun's head and went to the door. As he was leaving he felt something pulling his leg. He turned and saw little Bisuke with his typically tired look.

"You forgot this Kakashi." Then the little dog pulled something from below the couch. It was his book of _True Ninja._

"Thanks Bisuke, I almost forget about it." He stroked Bisuke's head and then left for the academy.

Pakkun jumped over the TV and looked through the window to see if his master was still around. "Okay boys, do whatever you want for the next 3 hours. Then we put everything back in order. I am going to take a nap," Pakkun told them and went to the couch to take a nap.

Kakashi was reading his book while he was on his way to the academy. He usually liked to read books, he liked the ones that talked about how ninjas should act, and he liked to read the romance types too. His father used to read to him sometimes when he was little, he read him about ninja adventures and sometimes when he was allowed he told him about his missions.

It was painful for Kakashi to remember his dad, because he thought of all the good times that they spent together. The good moments and the bad ones, when he used to take him out to train with the sword, to control his chakra and sometimes go to a sanctuary that was closed to Konoha. He missed his father, but he always hid it from everyone. Even from his friends that supported him during his father's death, and even after. Since Kakashi was a cold guy he pushed them away, all except two people: Lex Uchiha and Kirito Uchiha Kirigaya.

The three of them were great friends and partners since they were all 4 years old when they met. Lex, Kirito and Kakashi met one day at the training grounds when they were training with their fathers. Kakashi didn't pay any attention to them, until one day some 10 year old kids who were already Genin and looking for weaker guys to battle, challenged Kakashi and since it was 3 against 1 they were hitting him brutally until Lex and Kirito who were close, helped him with the other 2 guys. They lost the fight but Kakashi realized that of all the people that were watching, only two came to help and they were not even close by, to aid him. He knew in that moment, that those people were his friends. And when his father died, they were with him the whole day, and the whole week.

He was not going to see Lex on the induction day since the induction day for the 10-year-old kids was the day before. He probably was going to see Kirito and her sister in there since he was 9 years old and her sister was 8. The name of her sister was Suhuga Uchiha.

Kakashi arrived after 8 minutes of walking. He didn't see any place to sit, so he kept reading his book while standing until a voice took him out of his reading. It was Kirito and his sister was right behind him.

"Hey Kakashi," Kirito said.

"Hey Kirito," he told him in his usual tone.

"Hello Kakashi-San," Kirito's sister greeted Kakashi.

"Hey Sugu, I already told you to call me Kakashi," he told him while putting a hand on her head. "And how have you been Kirito?"

"Well you know, here and there. Now that my parents are not around I have to take care of Sugu and she had her friends over a few days ago so the house is a mess," he answered. "And you?"

"Nothing interesting, taking care of the Nikken, training, and since I don't have any brothers I don't have to take care of them. But to take care of 8 dogs that don't obey is harder," he answered.

He knew that if he were talking to another person he would have been a little cold, but when he was about talking with Lex and Kirito, he was more relaxed. Kirito was going to tell him another thing but it was then that the both of them heard the voice of a kid that everyone in Konoha knew.

"Kakashi, Kirito and Kirito's sister. Are you ready to a race!?" The voice asked them. Suhuga hid behind Kirito signifying that she was scared of the guy.

"Guy, you know it is early for this, and besides I don't want to be late on the day when we probably are going to meet our future sensei's," Kakashi told Maito Guy.

Guy was widely known because of the rivalry he had with the entire village. And especially Kakashi, he was another friend who was close to Kakashi. He met him one day when he was eating with Lex and his brother Obito, and Kirito and Suhuga. And Guy challenged the 5 of them to an eating contest. By the end Kakashi and Guy were almost tied but Kakashi won by one plate, and ever since then Kakashi and Guy's rivalry began.

Later on some friends of Suguha arrived and she went with them, leaving the 3 boys alone. People started to arrive early and in no time the ninja school's front yard was full of people. As people started to arrive 3 people joined Kakashi's group, it was Asuma Sarutobi, Gekko Hayate and Genma Shiranui.

Kakashi had this strange feeling that someone was looking at him, he turned to see if he could see someone staring at him. But to his surprise the only people that may have been looking at him was a group of girls who were under a tree. It was to his surprise when he noticed that a brunette girl turned, and it was weird for Kakashi, but for a few seconds their eyes locked, until the girl tuned fast and her friends started to laugh.

Some minutes later a Chunin got out and told all the kids to enter. Kakashi was walking slowly with Asuma and Kirito while all the kids entered in a hurry. When he finally arrived to the room where he was supposed to be he saw that only 4 seats were empty. Two of them were with Genma and Hayate. One was to the left of a black haired girl and the other one was to the right of a brunette girl. Kakashi noticed that while he was thinking, Asuma took the seat to the left of the Black haired girl, and Kirito sat where Guy and Genma were. So there were only two seats left. He wanted to see the explication of the Sensei as close as he could, so he took the seat that was closer to where the girl was.

People were still talking when the sensei arrived. Kakashi took his book out and started to read. He still had the weird feeling that someone was looking at him, and it was not frustrating him or annoying him, but when he was going to turn to see who it was he heard the voice of the girl next to him.

"H..he...hey," The girl told him. The girl was a pretty one Kakashi had to admit. She had a purple lines on her cheeks, "What are you reading?"

Kakasi took the book and showed her the cover so the girl could see that it was T_rue ninja._

"I have read that book, my step-father once read it to me and my step-sister."

"And did you like it?" He asked in a cold and nonchalantly way.

"Yes, I remembered that it is the story of a ninja who lost his parents and then seeks revenge against the most powerful ninja in the history of the world. I would tell you the end but, I dont want to ruin it for you."

"Thanks, but I already finished reading it. It ends that the Ninja forgives the life of the killer of his parents, because if he killed him, the son of that ninja would seek revenge and it would be a circle that would go on and on. It is a nice book," he finished.

"Sometimes I think of myself as that person, my parents died when I was younger and my parent's best friends took care of me." She turned to see him, her look was sad but at the same time happy.

"I am sorry, I also lost my parents when I was kid. My mother died when I was born and my father…" Kakashi stayed quiet for a moment looking down. He noticed that she quickly said something to him.

"It is okay if you don't want to talk about it," She said to him. "Oh yeah by the way, my name is Rin Nohara." Rin offered her hand to him.

" Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi told her while stretching out hands.

He noticed that Rin was going to say something but their conversation was interrupted when the sensei entered the room and asked for attention. He noticed that the girl had opened the folder and wrote something on one of the papers. He wanted to see what it was but he couldn't see what it was, so he just turned and started to see and hear what the sensei was explaining.

When the sensei finished and dismissed them, Kakashi was walking slowly when he heard the voice of someone calling him.

"Hey Kakashi," Kirito called for the masked guy. Kakashi turned and saw him. "I am going with Lex to train with the sword, we are going to training field number 2."

With that, Kirito went with his sister who was talking with other girls, leaving Kakashi alone.

Kakashi went straight to the training fields where he found Lex fighting against a tree with a wooden sword. He saw that he had been practicing Kunai throwing since Kunai's covered all the practice targets. He sat on the closest tree that was in the area while Lex finished his training. It was not long before Kakashi felt a Kunai above his head. So he closed the book and saw Kirito in front of him with Lex on his right and the both had their wooden sword in their hands.

They started to fight for hours, and didn't stop until Kirito was defeated. At the end only Kakashi and Lex were standing, and with one fast strike Kakashi beat Lex, he managed to hit Lex's leg and then make a combo to his torso and head.

At the end of the day Kakashi and the whole group went to their houses and rested. Kakashi, instead of going to his house, went to the bridge that was close to some houses. He started to look at the moon, it was starting to become a habit of his to stare at the moon; it had started after his father's death.

Not far from there, Rin was in her room looking at the moon like Kakashi was doing now, her thoughts were drifting when she turned to see the little river that was near her house and she was surprised to see a silver reflection through the river. She thought it was the reflection of the light but she realized that it was darker so she turned and saw the bridge. She realized that the reflection was not a thing, but a person, and that that person was Kakashi. She was surprised, so surprised, of herself that she didn't even notice that she had already put on her clothes, left her house, and walked towards the bridge. She rushed a little bit and soon she was there in front of the bridge looking at him. He was still looking at the moon. She got a little closer and talked to him.

"Kakashi-san?" She called.

"Uh." It was easily to tell that he was removed from his thoughts by the girl.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry Rin. Why are you here so late?" Kakashi asked.

"I saw you from my house and I was going to ask you the same thing," Rin answered.

"I was just looking at the moon, it's just a weird habit that I have," he told her.

He mentally hit his head, why was he telling things like this to her when he had just met her some moments ago.

"I like to look at the moon too, you know?" She told him. She was now beside him looking at the moon. "I like to come here sometimes and see it through the reflection in the water. My mother used to tell me that the moon was the eyes of the Earth. And that the moon has a special power that can return people from death. That probably sounds silly to you," she paused and was looking at her.

"No it doesn't at all, it is something that many people believe in," he told her.

There was a small pause between the both of them. Rin was looking at the moon while Kakashi was staring at her firmly. He did not know why he was staring at her like that, and especially why he felt this way. He felt like a rose was on his stomach, and that that rose was exploding.

"What is this feeling?" He asked himself, "Is this …. love?" He paused and kept staring at Rin. "There is no way I may be in love with anyone, and especially not a girl that I just met a few hours ago!" he thought.

"Sorry Rin, but I have to go. It is late so why don't you return to your house?"

"Oh Yea, I guess it is a little late." He was already turning when something crossed her mind. "Hey Kakashi!" She called for him.

"Mmm hmm?" He turned his head to face the purpled cheeked girl.

"Some friends and me are going to the Danso post tomorrow to celebrate our entry to the academy, why don't you come over so we can keep talking?" It took him a moment to answer, he didn't like to go to parties but inside he knew he wanted to go so he could keep talking with Rin.

"Sure, I will be there at…"

"Seven. We are going to be there at seven."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow at seven, Rin."

After that Kakashi returned to his house, and Rin returned to her house. Rin went with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that when she arrived to her house she woke up Kurenai to tell her what had just happened to her.

Kakashi returned to his house, took a hot shower, and got into his bed. He kept looking at the ceiling thinking about what just happened. And the last image in his head before falling asleep, was Rin watching the moon while the light of the same moon and stars reflected on her face.

And for the first time in his life, Kakashi was interested.

Interested in Rin Nohara.


End file.
